The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A system may include a host device (such as a programmable logic controller) and one or more input/output (I/O) devices (such as a sensor, a camera, and/or other I/O device). The host device receives data from the I/O devices via wired or wireless connections and performs an operation based on the data that is received. For example only, the system may be an automotive system, a data collection system, or a manufacturing system. In one example, the automotive system includes an engine controller (or host device) and multiple sensors that monitor operating parameters of a vehicle. The sensors transmit data to the engine controller wirelessly and/or via a controller area network (CAN). The engine controller can control actuators in the vehicle based on the data received from the sensors.
In another example, the data collection system may include a server (or host device) and a camera located remotely from the server. The camera transmits video data to the server via a wireless network. The server then categorizes and stores the data.
In another example, the manufacturing system may include a programmable logic controller (PLC) (or host device) that receives data from one or more network devices (or sensors) that include one or more sensing elements. The network devices may sense operating parameters of a manufacturing line. The network devices transmit data via wired connections and/or a wireless network (such as a wireless local area network) to the PLC. The PLC controls a process implemented by the manufacturing line based on the data that is received.